tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tayo the Little Bus episodes
Season 1 # A Day in the Life of Tayo # Tayo gets lost # Tayo's First Drive # Good Friends # Afraid of the Dark # Thanks, Cito! # Let's All Get Along # I Want New Tires # Our New Friend, Gani # Hana and Gani # I Want to Go on a Picnic! # Let's Be Friends # Nuri is a Superstar # Rogi's Hiccups # Hana's Day Out # The Best Heavy Equipment # Joey, the Magician # Frank and Alice Are Awesome! # Lani's Misunderstanding # Make Up, Frank and Alice # Tayo's Space Adventure # Speeding is Dangerous # Lani's Day Off # My Job's the Hardest # Gani is Sick # Tayo is the Best Season 2 # Tayo and Bong Bong # The Perfect Duo, Rookie and Pat # Gani the Teacher! # I'll help you, Big! # Please Pick Me # A New Playground! # Nana Visits the City # Nuri's Worst Day # The Treasure is Mine! # Rogi the Detective! # Rogi's Special Guest # The Leader of the Playground! # Cito's Secret # Lani the Princess # Tayo the Grown-up # Tiny Tayo # Tayo's Space Adventure Part 1 # Tayo's Space Adventure Part 2 # It's Hard to Behave # Gani's Present # Air, the Brave Helicopter # Prank Call Madness # A Frightful Night # Nana's Invitation # Tayo's First Snow Day # Hana's Special Day Season 3 # The New Friend, Heart # We Are A Family # Rogi the Sweeper # I Know It All # A School Day # Cheer Up Frank # A Weekend With Citu # Tayo's Promise # Gani The Super Star # Toto and Bongbong # Laugh, Pat # We Are The Best With Each Other # Cooku & Champ's Trip To The City # I Can't Sleep # I Want To Be Your Friend # City Heroes, Tayo & Duri # We Are The Heavy-Duty Circus # The Best Mechanic # I Want A Puppy # Ask Me Anything # Poco's Flower # Tayo's Christmas # Tayo's Earth Defense Plan 1 # Tayo's Earth Defense Plan 2 # Somebody Help Us # The Little Buses Sports Day Season 4 # Nice To Meet You, Peanut # You Are Special # Please Believe Me # The New Emergency Center # Who Is The Real Tayo? # Chris Wants Recognition # Rogi's Junk Treasure # Tayo Becomes a Police Officer # Trammy's First Day at Work # Who Is Cooler? # Mountain Ghost Incident # Trammy's Secret # Peanut's Misunderstanding # We Love Fairy Tales # Asura the Little Wizard # The Best Detective # Give Me Courage # Tayo Goes To the Countryside # We Are All Friends # Kinder's Field Trip # Citu's Secret Playground # Thank You, Ms. Teach! # A Day with Booba # A Present for Hana # Duri's Homework # The Little Buses Play Season 5 # Emergency Dispatch! Tayo and Gani # Rogi's Extraordinary Challenge # The Cello's Owner # A Fantastic Pair # Tayo And Titipo's Race # A New Rescuer, Jay # Tayo's Bird Friend # Kinder's Visit to the Farm # The Secret Playground # Surprise Gift for Duri # You Can Do It Tony # Heart's Secret # Joey's Magic Show # Thanks, Gani # The Little Buses go to America Part 1 # The Little Buses go to America Part 2 # Rogi and the Lucky Genie # Lolly, The New City Tour Bus # Booba's Vacation # The Little Buses Go Camping # Heart Has Grown Bigger # Trammy's Wish # Lani's Present # Jay and Iracha # The Little Dinosaur Friend Part 1 # The Little Dinosaur Friend Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Fandom Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5